A baby bird to bring the brothers home
by shinichylde
Summary: What happens when Damian is stuck with a child version of his mentor Dick grayson?  Chaos and fluff thats what.


Another short for rubitan, I just had to cuz she had such a cute idea!

Cute TINY!Richard with the other boys. I happened to use Google Translate so please don't grump over the Romanian. =p

There was an ungodly crying that echoed in the Batcave, the bats had taken off to get away from the noise that came from a small child of maybe six or so who sat in a pool of dark fabric. The child seemed terrified and confused, while the ten year old Damian could only stare at the child who used to be Grayson. He was fine when they returned from a long night, even after dealing with Poison Ivy and her plants but apparently something had happened.

Dick had only just gotten to the middle of the platform when his knees buckled and the change seemed to occure, Damian had just watched in shock as the man tagged back to this child like form.

The small boy was curled up, crying loudly as he tried to understand where he was "Cine sunteţi? În cazul în care sunt eu? Vreau la mama! Tatăl meu!" he whimpered. _**(Who are you? Where am I? I want my mother! My father! )**_

Damain had little idea as to what the boy had said or what to do, "I..." He started then scowled, trying to call for Alfred again only to remember the bulter saying something about being away for the weekend and to try to avoid getting hurt. "Fuck..." he cursed, looking back at Grayson who was still crying, only softer now. With Alfred away the ten year old had to make a call he really...really wish he didnt have to. Sucking in a breath he made the call to Drake.

"Damian I dont have Ti-"

"Shut up Drake and get over here, Dick needs help and the butler is not here" He snapped, not giving Tim time to reply as he hung up.

It was about fifteen minuets later that Tim showed up, both pissed off he had goeen that tone from the brat but also wanting to know why the hell Dick needed Damian to call for help. The sight that he was greeted with was a small dark haired boy with bright tearfilled blue eyes trying to squirm away from the older youth, Damain was just trying to get him out of the large bat suit and into a Tshirt that wasnt AS large on him.  
>"The...hell" Tim stared at who was most likley Dick. "Damian what did you do?"<br>"Me? Why do you assume its my fault!" he growled, yanking the Tshirt down over Dicks head finally and the small arms through the sleeves.

"Au! Dă-mi drumul!"_***Ow! Let go of me!***_ Dick whined, squirming free of Damians grasp, eyes widdening as he caught sight of Tim. Panic filled the boys gaze before he took off, out of sight before Damian was on his feet.  
>"H-hey!" Tim finally snapped out of his stupor, going after the boy "Dick! wait a minuet, dont run!"<p>

The two searched for the small boy who had somehow managed to vanish without a trace, both had little idea of how to handle a child but seeing the front door ofthe manor wide open had a cold pit in both of thier stomachs. "Shit" they both breathed.

Dick rubbed his eyes as he sniffled, his feet bare as he walked down the dirt road. Scared, cold and hungry. "Mami ... Tati ... vreau să merg acasă ..." he whispered _***Mommy...Daddy...I want to go home* **_he had no idea where he was or who those two strangers were but they had known his name.

He walked for a long time, long enough for his feet to hurt and for the skys to open up with a heavy downpour. Whimpering the child tried to find a spot to keep dry dispite his soaked shirt that covered his slender body instead he was blinded by the lights off a dark jeep slowed down and pulled over. "Kid...its raining, what the hell are you doing out here?" A male asked looking out at the boy, green eyes showing concern dispite the rough look to him.

The tiny voice spoke "Vă rugăm să nu fie Adică, vreau doar să merg acasă ... im frig, foame şi obosit."_**Please don't be mean, I just want to go home...im cold, hungry and tired.**_ He swallowed and tried a little english he knew" Help...lost"

Letting out a breath he ran fingers through his hair before grabbing a blanket from the back seat before getting out and crouching before the boy "come on kiddo, lets get you some help...Names Jason. Whats yours" He was speaking as carefully as he could, the accent was familiar but he couldnt place it.

"Richard..." he stepped closer to the man hesitantly before he was wrapped in a dry blanket. 

The name made him blink "Richard eh?"  
>Dick nodded slowly "Grayson..."<br>Green eyes widdened before he managed to smile for the boy "come on Dick, lets get you dried up" He scooped the boy into his arms and into the jeep out of the rain.  
>As they drove the mini Dick Grayson was fast asleep, Jason took out his cell making a call to the caves phone line. He chuckled as the new robin picked up the call "What?" the kid growled out.<br>"Can the attitude sunshine, hear you have a problem" he glanced at the little boy, keepign his voice low.

"Todd, I dont have time for you" Damian snorted, "Go find someone else to fuck around with"

"Hey, language little boy."

"Jason, what do you want. Damian just said we dont have time for your games" Tim glared at the computer.

"Fine, fine...you two keep looking and Ill just take this little bird home with me" Jason hummed, hanging up. Leaving both of them staring at the screen with mirroring confused looks before Tim cursed "He found Dick." 

A soft cough came from the bundle on Jasons worn but comfortable couch, the sleeping boy was flushed slightly and running a light fever.

"Better not be getting sick kid, Im not exactly the nursing type..." Jason looked at him from the back of the couch.

"Ma...mi...Ta...ti" Dick whined tiredly. _***Mo...mmy...Da...ddy***_

Having guessed at what the boy what so upset about Jason let out a breath, brushing drying hair from the kids forehead. "Just want your parents...Damn, we need to get you back to the right age. Better not be stuck like this."

His window was shoved open, the noise making Dick whimper in his sleep and Jason straightend with a low growl directed towards the Robins. "Hey, watch the noise and the window"

"Where is he Todd?" Tim scowled at the older male, before another cough caught his attention.  
>Damian circled to the front of the couch, mask hidding the surrpise. Dick had been changed and died off, as well as bundled up in some blankets "he's asleep"<p>

"Yeah, and lets keep it that way so he doesnt wake up crying again" Jason grumbled, leaning on the couch "Care to fill me in on how he ended up a baby bird?"

"I dont know, he was fine through the mess with Ivy and then he just drops before shrinking back into...this" his hands motioned to the boy.

"Ivy? You realise her plants are probley the problem from the start" Tim glared at Damian before rubbing his eyes "It might wear off or it might need the antidote..."

"Then figure it out you two, Im not into being a daddy" Jason slipped into the kitchen.

Had there not been a small child version of his older brother Tim would have had a few comments for Jason but he held his tongue as thier voices were already causing the boy to stir...

Everyone held thier breath as Dick sat up slowly before looking around at them, he blinked and then started to have a coughing fit.  
>Tim was the first one to the boys side, his hood down as he rubbed the kids back. "Dick..."<p>

Jason watched them, scratching his jaw lightly "I donno anything about-" he blinked as Damian shoved him out of the way, searchign through the mans kitchen. He found enough things to make a simple tea with honey, Echinacea and Ginseng. Once it was cool enough to gave it to Drake to give to the smaller boy.

Dick was to out of it to notice who was helping him at the moment, he obediently sipped at the drink mumbling softly "mulţumesc" _***thank you* **_

Once he was back to sleep the other three spent some time arguing about what to do, eventually it was sorted out that they would go back to the manor to keep an eye on Dick while thye tried to figure out what needed to be done. Jason only agreeing because Dick kepy clinging to him any chance the sleepy boy could.

Dick slept for a few hours as they worked, Tim found it had been some sort of toxin in the rose thorns that had done this. He was working on an antidote at the moment, Damian and he were bickering as the sound of small footsteps padded into the room. Hand gripping an old elephant toy that Jason had found in some boxes marked with the kids name. Apparently Bruce hadnt gotten rid of anything they had as kids.  
>Dick had been thrilled to see the toy and hadnt let go of it since. <p>

"De ce toată lumea este atât de tare?" _***why is everyone so loud?* **_he yawned, coughing once more. "Ma doare avea ... apă? Water?" _***my throat hurts. Can I have water? **_Water?_*****_

Everyone turned to look at him, eye blinking before Damian sighed. He got the boy a glass of water, making sure he sat down before letting him drink it. "Mai bine?" _***better?* **_he had looked up a little Romanian.

"Da" _***yes* **_Dick nodded before snuggling the toy once more, looking at them all shly. "Who...is...you?" he tried english again.

"Its, who are you," he corrected before replying "Damian." a finger pointed to himself then towards Tim "Tim" another to Jason "Jason."  
>"Damina..." Dick repeated then looked at Tim who just smiled lightly "Tim..." his eyes felt to Jason before nodding "Jason..."<p>

"Right, and you are Richard Grayson" Damian sat on the floor "Hurry up Drake, I dont know how much more I can take of this."

Jason watched as Dicks eyes fell, tears forming again in the boys eyes at Damians tone. "Kid, stop being a jerk..." He muttered to Damian as he got up from his seat, gathering Dick into his arms to let the boy cling to him. Dick sniffled softly.

Tim went back to figuring a cure to the toxins "Im almost done...its a pretty smilar toxin of hers, just give me a few more minuets."

Dick pressed his face into Jasons neck, "Îmi pare rău pentru a fi un parazit, va rugam sa nu fi suparat pe mine. Vreau doar să merg acasă." _***I'm sorry for being a pest, please don't be mad at me. I just want to go home.***_

Jason grumbled under his breath, arm wrapped around Dicks back as he stroked his hair "Its fine kid..." he muttered.

After a bit more waiting, a few sniffled and coughs from the tiny boy, one more snarky comment from Damian and a glare from Jason, Tim finally had an antidote to Ivys Toxin. "Its done...just one problem..." he stood.  
>Both looked at him.<p>

"Its a needle..."  
>"so?" Damian crossed his arms.<p>

"So, he's a kid and most dont like needles" Jason sat with Dick, "just hurry up and do it before he notices."

Tim nodded, moving quickly as Dick tried to look while Jason held his head down. The sharp prick made the boy cry once more, trying to pull away. "Au! nu! Mă doare!" _***Ow! Dont! it hurts!* **_he wailed. Burrowing into Jasons jacket more as he cried, not letting Tim put a bandage on.

Jason akwardly patted the small boys back as everyone watched Dick, eager to see if this would work. After a few minuets nothing, ten minuets...nothing again...  
>Damian sighed "Idiot...it didnt work obviously." he snorted.<br>Jason was about to say something when he realized Dick was heavier, "Uh guys"  
>Both turned back to look at Dick, his small frame was slowly growing and the sweater he wore shrank on his body. Jason stared as he had a growing teenage body in his arms, then an adult figure. "Dick...?" <p>

Lifting his head the male blinked at Jason before falling back "The hell?" He yelled, eyes wide an very confused "What are you do...ing here" He looked down at himself as he felt a breeze. "And why am I naked from the waist down..."

Jason started to laugh along with the two robins, Dick just looked utterly baffled even as he lifted the small toy he still held.  
>"I really...missed something" he blinked.<p>

aaaaaaaand tada!)


End file.
